Descending Goddess Chapter 2: The Blast Mask
by TheOrganicWW
Summary: Link followed behind the mask man, into a field of rolling hills, and mysterious beings. Link and the masked man enjoy the scenery until a monster of the plain attacks. With only a sheild to defend himself, Link's life is in the hands of a man he meet earlier that day.


Just a few paces behind the masked man was a disgruntled Link, more confused than when he first awoken on the branch on a tree. With only a shield to protect him, Link followed the man out of the forest, and into an expansive field. With rolling green hills with their waves of grass and occasional flocks of butterfly, Link began to lower his defenses. He had removed his arm from the shields inner cuff. When Link had finished sheathing his shield the mask man spoke vicariously through the fair

"The pea-hats are quite pugnacious, unlike the Netherworld's, as they call it."

Link had no idea of what the fairy meant, until he saw a giant shoot of amber rest on a hill top surrounded by royal blue butterflies. The sprout's bulb was wrapped in four thin, fragile wings. Link had an innate feeling that he was in danger. He held his shield idle.

Link took his eyes of the shoot to investigate his surroundings some more. To the North was a large white massif, with towering peaks doused with snow. Through the intimidating clouds that reigned over the giant mountaintops ran columns of grey smoke. These columns were parallel to each other, forming a trail along the mountains.

While appreciating the scenery, Link lost track of his footing and tripped over a small stone. He tumbled forward two steps and knocked into the fairy. The fairy began to shutter violently and disappear. The masked man stopped in his place. The light from the mask depleted to a small light. Without lifting his mask, he turned his head slowly and began to squat. Link too tried to reduce himself. Something was coming.

"Without hesitating, check the smallest pouch on my bag… Without hesitance!"

Link was frantic; searching for the pouch being notice by whatever was coming. He could hear buzzing from the distance. After feeling through all of the relatively small pockets, he finally felt something. He found a navy black mask in the pouch. It was black in the pouch, but when hit by light, it shined with an indigo luster. It was perfectly round and had a parabolic curve to it. It was the dark shade of blue until he caught a glimpse of a white skull. Link immediately gave it to the man in lavender.

"Ah.. The Blast Mask, perfect."

Unlike Link's frantic and frenzied behavior while handling the mask, the lavender man was cautious. He quickly removed the fairy mask from his face, to show a disgruntled, yet still smiling face. He then slowly slipped on the Blast Mask. He didn't loosen the straps on the mule pack; he just slouched forward a little more, and looked back at Link. Link was scared, but he did not understand of what. The now remasked man rose to his formal height, which was still slightly hunched over, and scouted the area. The buzzing noise became more prominent noise. The noise was distant, but was moving closer. This noise was getting closer.

A large creature flew overhead. A gust of wind knocked Link of his feet. The creature was one of the shoots that Link had seen in the distance. The four limp leaves were spinning to create lift for the magnificent creature. It again blazed overhead in the opposite direction. Link tumbled over again, but the masked man did not move. The creature was curious; it slowly flew back and forth, giving Link very little time to recuperate. Then there was a pause. Link got onto his feet and readied himself. Link tried to remain as steady as possible.

Then the creature flew back and forth, swiftly and relentlessly. It was trying to disorient Link and the vigilant masked man. While attempting to knock them to their feet, the masked man grabbed onto his pack with both his arms and released his explosive energy. The wind stopped. Link was thrown back a couple of feet. The masked man remained in his place, but had slouched more.

"The Blast Mask… is caustic on the body." The masked man breathed heavily between breathes. Link got up slowly, he huddle forward towards the masked man.

"Pea-hats… have different strike patterns… no two are the same, but similarities… are bound to appear."

Link did not know how the masked man pre-empted the pea-hat's attack, but Link was grateful he did. The masked man removed his mask as looked at Link once more, with a smile on his face, and with squinting, yet perceiving eyes. He stuck the mask back into his pack, not caring where it would be put. He then pulled out the fairy mask and returned it to his face. The fairy reappeared before Link, resting on his shield, as if it were there the entire time. The fairy looked weak.

"Northwest is the path we had begun with, and will continue."

Link brushed dirt and bits and pieces of leaves from his pants, and brushed of shards of indigo shrapnel of his stainless, indestructible shield. Link grunted while placing his shield in ready position and moved onward.

Link looked in the direction they had been heading in and saw a giant clock tower, surrounded by four large stone walls. The clock was functional, moving mechanisms to display the current time. The tower was circled by small building with signs overlapping their roofs. All of the structures were made of cement bricks, all clean and cut and perfectly placed in their respective slots. All the buildings built in a single row, around the center of the town. The shadows of the building were cast on all of the building next to it, giving the city a foreboding look.

Link stared up into the sky and saw a giant moon lingering during total daylight. Link was startled by the face and recognizable features on the moon. It appeared to live, and breathe, staring down upon all the people in this world. Link did not understand why the moon was constantly looming over this land, but that wasn't his concern. His concern was only with reaching the destination set by the masked man.

Link, the fairy, and the man reached the outskirts of the town when the masked man stopped. The fairy followed in suit. Link who was slowly walking behind the fairy had no problem with halting until the masked man turned back and grabbed Link by his shoulder. He dragged him into the darkness of the stone wall, leaving Link befuddled.

"Hush. I can walk into town, but you cannot. You must not be seen, or you will be regarded a villain. Here grab what is in the smallest pouch on my pack." Link did as he was told, looking into the same pouch the Blast Mask was in. To his surprise, another mask vacated the pouch. Link dubiously gave the man the mask. Before he could get a good look at the mask, it was snatched from his hands.

"Ah. Here is the Zora Mask. Here, wear this, it would help you remain hidden for some time."


End file.
